


Её зверь

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Кривое зеркало фей [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Series: Кривое зеркало фей [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870





	Её зверь

Люси медленно обходит вокруг стула, чтобы проверить надёжность узлов на верёвках, что связывают его запястья. Хотя оба понимают, что путы — только для видимости, что ему ничего не стоит разорвать их и освободиться. Но ради её удовольствия он снова и снова готов играть роль её ручного зверя.

Пальцы цепляют верёвку, а затем отправляются в путешествие по предплечью, очерчивая дорожки вен. Поднимаются по плечам к затылку, зарываются в волосы...

С его стороны слетает шумный вздох.

Люси собирает его растрёпанные волосы в кулак и тянет вниз, заставляя запрокинуть голову. И невольно радуется, что в полумраке не виден их настоящий яркий цвет.

— Хорошие мальчики всегда получают награду за своё послушание, — едва слышно шепчет она, скользя губами по выступающей скуле и зная, что его великолепный слух позволит расслышать каждое слово. А затем целует. Глубоко, влажно, провокационно. Но не позволяет ему увлечься. Отстраняется прежде, чем он перехватит инициативу. Ведь тогда пиши пропало — и вся запланированная игра пойдёт насмарку.

Садится к нему на колени, намеренно ёрзая на бёдрах и с каким-то маниакальным удовольствием отмечая его естественную реакцию, едва прикрытую тканью нижнего белья.

Он раздражённо шипит сквозь зубы, но Люси прикладывает палец к его губам, веля замолчать. И он подчиняется. Хотя обжигающее пламя, что вспыхивает в тёмных глазах, должно если не сжечь её всю целиком, то хотя бы превратить в пепел майку с глубоким вырезом и трусики.

Люси выжидает пару секунд и медленно стягивает с плеч обе бретели майки, а потом спускает их к животу. И его горящий алчный взгляд моментально впивается в её обнажённую грудь.

Она молча придвигается ближе и снова зарывается пальцами в его волосы, придерживая голову.

Его не надо упрашивать. С губ слетает хриплый нетерпеливый рык. Он подаётся вперёд и обхватывает губами сосок. Острые зубы царапают кожу, но слегка шершавый кончик языка незамедлительно зализывает место укуса. И Люси гортанно стонет, прогибаясь в спине и требуя ещё ласки.

Его губы такие горячие... Она не выдерживает, отстраняется снова, но лишь для того, чтобы самой вкусить жар этих губ. Стонет ему в рот. Ёрзает, жадно трётся о его стояк, имитируя секс с какой-то животной потребностью... Знает: ещё немного, и его внутренний зверь сорвётся с невидимого поводка. И чтобы подстегнуть, она протискивает ладонь между телами, нащупывает его возбуждённую плоть под тканью и сжимает.

Он глухо стонет и рефлекторно толкается в ладонь.

Люси целует глубоко и влажно, беззастенчиво исследуя его рот языком и одновременно высвобождает член, неторопливо надрачивая.

Его стон становится похожим на рычание. Глаза наливаются расплавленным золотом, которое расчерчивает вертикальный зрачок. Верёвки на запястьях обращаются в прах.

И Люси вздрагивает от восторга и острого удовольствия, ощущая на теле его руки. Одна ладонь надавливает на поясницу, а другая сдвигает в сторону уже бесполезную шёлковую преграду.

Он ловит её восторженный стон первого проникновения, припав губами к выступающей косточке ключицы. Покрывает частыми поцелуями, крепко прижимает к себе. А она мелко дрожит всем телом, впитывая нутром его обжигающий жар. И даже сквозь закрытые веки видит яркое сияние вокруг него и чувствует бесконечное тепло.

Он — тот, кто нужен ей в данную секунду...

Единый, бешеный ритм на двоих.

Сердца, бьющиеся в унисон.

Стоны, укусы, царапины... Жар, охватывающий тела.

Он — источник её персональной свободы, способный на время затягивать незаживающие шрамы на сердце. И пока он рядом, она забывает, что видит во снах совсем другие глаза, чей вертикальный зрачок тоже расчерчивает расплавленное золото. Что зарывается пальцами в другую не менее яркую и буйную шевелюру. Что стонет от укусов совершенно другого зверя... А свет, что сияет вокруг него, вовсе не свет — а бушующее пламя.

Лев, несомненно, царь зверей. Но её душа, увы, способна летать только на драконьих крыльях.


End file.
